Nuvens Vermelhas
by MariTohomora
Summary: Sakura decide ir pra bem longe quando um trágico acidente ocorre,então acaba encontrando um estranho, fic baseada no filme Protegida por um anjo
1. Acidente trágico

Eu sou Sakura 25 anos e sou uma escritora no auge da casada com um rico empresário chamado tem 27 anos.E também tenho um filho muito fofo de 5 aninhos que se chama Hiro.

-Mamãe!

-Sim, querido.

- Você prometeu que iria me levar pra passear hoje.

-...

-Você não se esqueçeu, né?

-Não, claro que não esqueçi.

-Então vamos logo.

-Me dê mais cinco minutos para terminar este capítulo.

-Três.

-Quatro.

te esperar lá embaixo. – sai correndo-

-Esse Hiro... – suspira -

-Pá pá pá pá, tu tu tu tu tu tu tu, pega eles!!Tuuuuuuuuuu pá pá, isso aí!Pá pá pa... – olha para o portão- Deixaram o portão aberto...Vamos lá ver o laguinho Saru!! !!_(N/A:saru é o nome do boneco)_

-Bom dia amor.

-Já se levantou?Que horas são? o.Õ

-Sete horas...porquê?

-Nossa, você se levantou mais milagre.

-Também te amo. ¬¬

-Pareçe que hoje vai ser um dia muito especial pra você.Vai ganhar uma promoção hoje?

-Não sei como vai ser meu dia no trabalho hoje. ¬¬

-Então por que você acordou tão cedo?

-...

-Fala logo, eu quero saber.

-Quando você se levantou pra fazer o café...você deixou a porta do quarto aberta.

-Então você sentiu o cheiro do café pronto?

-Foi... – envergonhado-

-Finalmente fiz algo errado que dar certo.

-Mas você ainda continua acreditando nessas coisas?

- Que coisas?

-Quando a pessoa faz algo diferente do que costuma fazer, é porque ela vai ter um dia de sorte.

- Continuo.

-...

-Você não precisa acreditar nisso.

-Eu sei...

-Você tá muito quietinho e comportado hoje, o que vocêr quer de mim?

-Nada, tô indo pro trabalho. –selinho-

-Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Quando eu voltar do trabalho eu respondo.

-Você vai pensar em outra desculpa né?

-Imagina amor, eu sou totalmente inocente.

-Sei...

-Que bom que você confia totalmente em mim. n.n – não se tocou –(N/A:Que novidade ¬¬)

-Vê se não come hamburguer no trabalho.

-Eu vou comer comida saudável hoje. u.u

- Não se atrase pro jantar.

-Eu nunca me atraso pro amor! n.n

-É claro que não se o Chouji...¬¬

Cinco minutos depois...

-Hiroo!Eu já terminei! – pega o casaco -

_Aonde será que esse menino foi?_

-Hiro...?!Ué?Quem deixou o portão do jardim do laguinho aberto?

_Concerteza foi aquele bobão do nunca muda...mas...espera aí, será que o Hiro foi pro...?_

-Essa não!Hiro!! – corre -

_Ele não está então pra onde?Hã...?_

- O que é esse negócio flutuando ao lado do barco? – pega – É...é o boneco do então onde ele está...? – Olha para o barco – Hi...ro...

_Kami-sama..._

– afasta vagarosamente o barco – ... – vê o garoto flutuando debaixo do barco- Não!!!! – Puxa-o pra fora – Hiro!!Fala comigo!!Por favor responda!! – faz respiração boca boca – Acorda !!Hiro!!!

_Está sem pulso!_

-Não...não pode ser...diga que não...HIROO!!!

**Estou de volta!!**

**Tive que fazer outra conta porque a minha anterior(shibahimeuchiha) tava dando problemas ortográficos exagerados na fic nova que eu tentava colocar.**

**Bom eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic até !! ;)**


	2. Divórcio

**Mudei de conta e mesmo assim fica dando a droga do problema!Não tenho escolha, vou continuar postando. u.u**

_Nota: Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia Masashi Kishimoto chegará ao paraíso!!_

-Você não pode me culpar pelo o que aconteceu.

-Sei disso.

-Não fui eu que deixei o portão aberto, você tem que acreditar em mim.

-Isso já não importa mais.

-Então por que você está pedindo divórcio?

-Eu queria te dizer uma coisa há algum tempo.

-O quê?

-Algo dentro de mim dizia que...eu não poderia ser feliz com você, Naruto.

-Por que você está dizendo isso agora?

-É que eu não queria acreditar no que eu sentia.

-O que exatamente você sentia?

-Sentia que você não era a pessoa certa.

-Então...

-Eu estava me negando durante todo esse tempo e por causa disso agora... – chorando - por minha culpa meu filho está morto e sua vida destruída.

-... – olhar triste – Você quer dizer, nossas vidas estão destruídas.

-Mas é que eu...

-Nós dois perdemos pessoas que amamos.

-Se está falando que eu...

-Não é você.

-...?

-Quem eu perdi foi...a pessoa que eu deveria era a pessoa certa.

-... – olhando pra baixo –

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Vou...não precisa se preocupar com isso.

-Claro que não preciso...você é muito forte.

-Tenho que descordar.

-Sr. Uzumaki?

-Sou eu!

-Pode vir aqui, por favor?

-Já estou indo!

-Seu advogado?

-Concerteza.

-Eu vou ficar bem, pode ir.

-Se eu for agora, não vou voltar.

-...

-Então isso quer dizer que é um Adeus.

-Você é tão intelegente. –

-Você tem humor até numa hora dessas? Ò.Ó

-Não consigo evitar. n.n

-...¬¬

_(N/A: Que despedida emocionante ¬¬)_

-Adeus.

-Nunca mais diga isso.

-Qual o problema?

-Aprendi a nunca dizer adeus.

-Você quer que diga o quê? Ò.Ó

-Qualquer coisa menos adeus. u.u

-Até nunca mais?

-Ó.Ó

-Tá bom...tchau.E vê se não fica comendo porcaria.

-Tá. – vai embora – Parece minha mãe. ¬¬

___________________________________________________________________________________

-Sakura!

-Tenten?

-Como você está se sentindo? – abraçando-a -

-Além de burra, idiota, vazia, triste,cruel,maluca e doida, estou muito bem.

-o.O?

-Estou bem. ¬¬

-Até parece que está.

_Então pra quê perguntou?_

-Vamos mudar de assunto panda, estou cansada de ser a coitada.

-Quantas vezes eu te disse pra não me chamar de panda? Ò.Ó

-Faz muito tempo que eu te conheço, vou lá saber. ¬¬

-Também te adoro. u.u

-...

-Os gatos que trabalham aqui vão chegar daqui a pouco! n.n

-Você não tem namorado?

-Tenho culpa se ainda tenho espírito jovem? u.u

-...¬¬

-Que foi?

-Você escolheu o lugar, afinal de contas?

-Escolhi sim. u.u

-Onde?

-É um lugar com muito verde, e distante da cidade.

-Onde...

-Fica perto do lago e tem muito silêncio.

-Onde fi...

-Tem muito céu e uma vista incrível de montanhas.

-On...

-De noite é bem escuro, mas a cidade fica linda vista de longe, quando acesa.

-Onde fica??!!! Ò.Ó

-Lonbeness, na Flórida. u.u _(N/A: Inventei esse nome,não sigam minha geografia)_

-Ótimo, finalmente vou poder trabalhar em paz.

-o.O?

-Hiro não me deixava trabalhar direito.

-Você amava tanto ele... ¬¬

-Ainda amo. u.u

-Mas tem certeza de que você quer ficar por lá sozinha?

-Eu não sou mais criança, muito bem me cuidar.

-Sei é perigoso até pra você.

-Eu sou forte.

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim...

-Quero sim. u.u

-...

-E a Temari?

-Ela me ligou agora há pouco e disse que já está a caminho.

-Ótimo...- suspira –

______________________________________________________________________________

**Não fiz nenhuma forte emoção neste capí muito má. Muahahaha.**

**Por enquanto é só isso, cap 3 começa a história de verdade ;)**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews!! n.n**


End file.
